koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Maki Kagura
Maki Kagura (神楽 マキ, Kagura Maki) is a character in The King of Fighters series who has been known to players since The King of Fighters '96, but made her debut as a mid-boss in The King of Fighters 2003. It was mentioned in the anniversary website that they actually planned for Maki to have shorter hair (as suggested by the image gallery in The King of Fighters '97) but was later scrapped due to time constraints. She is voiced by Kazuyo Inosako. Story Maki is the late elder sister of Chizuru Kagura, also from the Yata clan. Not much is known about her, except she was killed trying to protect the seal of Orochi against the leader of the Hakkesshu, Goenitz. The Maki who appears in The King of Fighters 2003 is an illusion created by the Mirror of Yata by Chizuru, who was, at the time, under the control of Botan, a member of Those from the Past. Personality During her lifetime, Maki was very happy with her family and worried about the Yata clan and the fate of the Yata. The illusion Maki was quite serious about her duty to the "seal". Powers * Mirror Image - Maki can create copies of herself. The copies, when created, may only move, attack and disappear. Maki is particularly stronger than Chizuru, so she can create more than one copy or make them attack more than once. * Reflector - Maki can reflect projectiles. * Create Shadow - Maki can use the power of the Yata Mirror to create shadows of living or dead beings. * Seal - Being of Yata heritage, Maki can use her powers to seal Orochi in another dimension. * Energy Manipulation - Maki can use energy to send enemies away. Fighting Style Her fighting style is basically the same of her sister's, but she relies more on using her mirror images. She is strong enough to overpower everyone particularly large, bulky, and physically strong characters such as Daimon, Maxima and Tizoc by sending them flying at a great distance with just a mere aerial kick. Both Maki and Chizuru share one three-tier life bar. When one sister is defeated, so is the other. Music *'Sacredness ~ Fairy' - The King of Fighters 2003 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 - In the Gameboy port only, she acts as Chizuru's double for the Three Sacred Treasures team; she is a playable secret character. *The King of Fighters 2003 - Sub-boss; selectable using a cheat. Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '96 - in the Sacred Force Team's boss cutscene, Chizuru mistook her replica for Maki. *The King of Fighters '97 - in the Women Fighters Team's ending. *The King of Fighters XIII - passing mention during Ash Crimson's story. *Days of Memories (second title) - NPC Sprites Gallery Image:Maki 97.jpg|Short-haired image of Maki from KOF '97's in-game gallery (Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation) Image:Maki 98.jpg|Short-haired image of Maki from KOF '98's in-game gallery (Neo Geo) Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Boss Characters Category:Undead Category:Clones Category:Deceased